shattermefandomcom-20200213-history
Sector 45
Sector 45 is one of the 555 sectors of North America. Warner was assigned Chief Commander and Regent (CCR) of Sector 45. Before the lines for sectors were drawn, the area of Sector 45 could be described as what was once Southern California (Los Angeles). At the end of Restore Me, the biannual symposium between the 555 North American sectors is held off-base in Sector 45. Sector 45 Headquarters The base is five minutes from the beach and a few miles from the decrepit, obsolete Highway 405. The base is massive and accommodates thousands of soldiers, Warner and Juliette's bedroom, Warner's office and closet, and the former Omega Point members' living quarters and offices. The base has hundreds of different rooms spanning across 15 levels, including dining rooms, bedrooms, a medical wing, storage facilities, a basement, and a hangar for aircraft. Lobby The main lobby is grandeur with marble floors, crystal chandeliers, Persian rugs, and "fancy furniture." In Shatter Me, Juliette is disgusted by its grandeur. Juliette's Bedroom Upon her arrival to Sector 45 from the asylum, Juliette is housed in her own room under the surveillance of Adam Kent. The space is beautiful, but strictly functional. There's lush carpet, a queen-sized bed, an armoire, a desk, and an attached bathroom. The armoire is full of dresses and clothes Warner selected for her prior to her arrival, a wardrobe she will wear throughout the series. Dining Room The dining room is where Warner, Juliette, and the soldiers dine throughout Shatter Me. Seven banquet tables are placed throughout the massive space, draped in blue silk with crystal vases of orchids, lilies, and gardenias. Elevator The elevator is made of glass, visible to all from the lobby. It can access all 15 levels of the base. Warner's Bedroom Warner's room is nearly identical to Juliette's in layout, size, and its lack of decoration. The main difference is his king-sized bed, which is outfitted in covers in damask golds and burgundies. Above the bed is a chandelier. The carpet is "the color of a setting sun." The furniture is standard: a bed, side tables, a desk, an armoire, a coat rack, and a small table in the corner with a candle on it. Attached is a bathroom with a bathtub and stacks of soaps. Warner's Closet The closet is accessible through Warner's room by pressing a button flush into the wall that Juliette describes as difficult to find unless someone is actually looking for it. Once pressed, a panel slides from the wall and an automatic light switches on to reveal the massive space reserved for Warner's clothes. The space is bigger than his bedroom and lined with dark, wooden shelving units and hanging racks on each wall. Oriental rugs carpet the floor, and the walls and ceiling are white stone. The shelves are lined with rows of his shoes, mostly dress shoes and combat boots, which are all polished and lined up perfectly. The clothing racks are organized by type of clothing, each wall bearing a different category. Within each category, clothes are organized by color, and within each color, by shade. In Ignite Me, Warner has Juliette's armoire moved into a corner of his closet. In the very center of the room is a jade-colored ottoman couch. There are no mirrors. Warner's Office Warner's office is larger than his closet and bedroom combined. Like his closet and bedroom, the space is quite minimalistic; the floor is covered in an Oriental rug, and all the furniture is dark wood matching his closet. A wall of dark, wooden bookshelves contains books, both old and new. The rest of the space is occupied by a boardroom table with six chairs, a sitting area with a couch and side tables, and Warner's desk at the farthest end of the room. An intercom is housed on the wall behind his desk. Inside Warner's office is an elevator that only accesses his private training quarters. The door to his bedroom can be locked from the inside for privacy. Warner's Training Facility Warner's training facility is located beneath his bedroom and office and can only be accessed through the elevator in Warner's office or a door leading through the attached shooting range, which leads through a storage facility that ends in a loading zone. The main room is floored in black, spongelike material and dedicated to workout equipment with cardio machines and weight-lifting devices occupying most of the space. Metal bars hang from the ceiling, and there are racks upon racks of weights. One is entirely outfitted for rock-climbing, one is for Warner's gun collection with a door that leads to an indoor shooting range. Beside the elevator is a door leading to a locker room with showers, laundry, and bathroom stalls. When the former Omega Point members stay here during Ignite Me and Restore Me, they use extra mats to sleep on. The Quadrant The quadrant is an outdoor space equivalent to a courtyard that Warner assembles the soldiers in for announcements and various meetings. The courtyard where soldiers line up is in a space between two buildings, large enough to hold the thousands of soldiers at once. Warner and Juliette can address the men from a balcony over the courtyard, speaking into a small, metal square to amplify their voices across the clearing. In Shatter Me, this is the location where Warner shoots Seamus Fletcher. In Destroy Me, this is the location where Warner alerts his men that they need to find the escaped soldiers with Juliette, and that Anderson is on base. In Ignite Me, this is the location where Juliette and former Omega Point members convince the soldiers to rebel against The Reestablishment. The Blue Room The blue room is a room Warner and Juliette meet in for breakfast during Shatter Me. It's named according to its wall color, but the room itself is only two velvet chairs in another shade of blue. The chairs have a button to call for service and have carts of food brought in. The Simulation Chamber Past several dark corridors and many metal doors, there's a dark room where Warner and his soldiers train with simulations. A locker room is adjacent to the simulation deck (viewing area) through a set of swinging double doors. The simulation deck has a computer and keyboard to program the details of simulations. In Shatter Me, Juliette is taken to the room and lights come on to reveal green carpet and yellow walls with a two-way mirror embedded onto one wall. The walls are made of thick concrete that Juliette crashes through and destroys in a moment of blind fury. During Warner's simulation in Destroy Me, he also describes the floors as carpeted. The L Room The L room is referenced only twice in Destroy Me, but it is where Delalieu and Warner dine and hold meetings. There is a table and chairs, but otherwise little description. Castle's Makeshift Office At the beginning of Restore Me, the former Omega Point members stay situated in Warner's training facility as construction on the 15th floor ensues to provide them with living quarters and offices; however, Castle is granted his own small, makeshift office upstairs. Kenji and Juliette meet with him here. The Conference Room The conference room is only mentioned in Restore Me as the location where Warner and Delalieu meet to eat breakfast together and discuss updates each morning. It's located somewhere downstairs, away from Warner's actual office. The Rooftop In Restore Me, Warner reveals that the rooftop is somewhere he goes for peace and solitude. The rooftop is concrete and empty with a 15-story view of the entire sector, the ocean, and and the civilians. He and Adam meet here to discuss the death of their father. The Hangar Located at the top story/rooftop of Sector 45, the hangar is a vast space that houses many military aircraft in its multiple wings, such as military choppers and jets. Main Reception Room This room is introduced in Restore Me upon the arrival of Haider Ibrahim. There are multiple couches with a wooden coffee table between them bearing a button to call for tea and coffee service. This location is also where Juliette later meets Nicolás Castillo, Valentina Castillo, Stephan Feruzi Omondi, and Lena Mishkin. The 15th Floor In Restore Me, Warner grants clearance to gut a section of the 15th floor in order to build living quarters, offices, a command post, research labs, and a medical wing for the former Omega Point members. The Twins' Medical Wing When Juliette gets injured in Restore Me and recovers in the twins' new medical wing being built on the 15th floor, it's only half-finished. Nevertheless, there's a metal table, a bed, and supplies for her. Inside Juliette's room are floor-to-ceiling windows. The hallway outside has chairs against concrete walls. Anderson's/The Supreme Commander's Quarters On each Sector base, there is a space designated for the Supreme Commander to stay and conduct business. At Sector 45, Juliette inherits the wing that Anderson stayed in any time he was on base, including the several days he stayed with Warner during Destroy Me. Before the her "breakup" with Warner, Juliette only used one of the offices for her correspondence. The quarters are described as enormous, far bigger than Warner's alone. In total, the suite consists of two offices, two meeting rooms, a full kitchen, a large master suite with a living room, three bathrooms, two guest rooms, and four closets (still fully stocked of Anderson's belongings). One of these closets is dedicated entirely to Anderson's alcohol collection, totaling 637 bottles of mostly bourbon. The room has dark shelving like Warner's closet, two brown leather chairs, and a table stationed between them with drinking glasses. A chandelier hangs from the ceiling. History Before Warner became CCR of Sector 45, Anderson held the position before him. When the previous Supreme Commander of North America grew terminally ill, Anderson sought the position and wanted to relocate himself and Warner to the capitol. However, Sector 45 housed Warner's sick mother, Leila, and he desperately longed to stay near her. In order to achieve this, Warner had to prove himself to Anderson by overseeing the torture of Emmaline before he finally secured the position. He was 18. Appearances *Shatter Me (first appearance) *Destroy Me *Ignite Me *Restore Me Category:Locations Category:Article stubs